60 YEARS LATER
by Hooda
Summary: 60 YEARS AFTER ALLEGIANT AND TRIS' DEATH. REALLY GOOD. PLEASE COMMENT IDEAS. PLEASE FOLLOW STORY - YOUR CHOICE!
1. Chapter 1

60 Years Later - Tobias

I slowly open my eyes. Bright lights shine above me and I see faces.

"Daddy, can you hear me?" Is that Natalie? I strain my vision to see who is speaking. I can only see the blurry outline of a face. Blue eyes. Blonde hair. Sharp nose. A familiar face.

I turn my head in the opposite direction. A darker face.

"Christina. He's looking towards you." Natalie says.

I feel someone grasp my hand. It's shaking. I know that hand, I have held it for over fifty years of my life. I know its texture and its warmth, its curves and its softness. It is Natalie's hand. My daughter.

"Tobias, you have lived a good life." Christina whispers in my ear. Her voice is creaky and rattles as she speaks. Like rocks hitting each other.

"Daddy, I love you." Natalie presses her lips to my hand that she holds and I see small diamonds glisten over her cheeks. Beautiful.

The pounding begins in my chest, a slow ache, and begins to claw its way throughout my body. First my toes, then my knees, my hips, my waist, my stomach, my arms, all burning with a fire. But it is a good pain. Because I know that when it ends, I will see Beatrice once again.

Oh, how long it has been since I have thought of her name.

I summon all the energy I have left in me and whisper, "Tris."

Christina sobs, and so does Natalie. "No, Daddy! No!"

I close my eyes and the fire consumes me.

I am nothing.

I am free.

Chapter Fifty Five - Tris

I have waited and have watched. I watched as the man I loved grew past the pain and lived an entire life, dying a natural death.

I stood by his side, silently and unseen, as he made each decision and added a new life into his. I sat by his side as he returned from a long day's work. I never left him.

And now he will join us. He will appear before us young and new once again and speak with the ones that left him long before.

Tori, Zeke, Uriah, Will, Al, Edward, Evelyn, my parents, Caleb, Amar, Marlene, Lynn… and me.

Chapter Fifty Six - Tobias

I lie on something cold and hard. So I open my eyes. I marvel at how easy it is to _see_ once again. Above me is a white ceiling of light. Like blank paper. Something is wrong.

I died old, not young. I raise my hand to my face and feel for the wrinkles that line my mouth and eyes. Nothing. Just smooth skin.

I carefully sit up, remembering the aches and pains that races across my back each morning. Again, nothing.

I stand up and look down at my body. Then gasp. I am young again.

I am eighteen again. I raise my head to the heavens and yell,

"How is this possible?!"

No answer.

"Because you made it possible Tobias." a voice calls out from the whiteness around me. I know that voice. I've prayed every living day of my life to hear it again, for it to tell me everything was going to be okay.

"Tris! Where are you!" I feel so stupid, but I feel tears fall from my eyes. I am only seconds away from seeing her again, but the stupid whiteness _won't go away. _

"I'm right here Tobias." Her voice is quieter this time. I spin around.

I can't look at her face. So I let my eyes start from the floor and travel upwards. She still wears the same boots from Dauntless and the same black denim pants she wore to leave the city. A gray Abnegation shirt hanging loose from her shoulders to reveal the tattoos printed on her shoulders and the three ravens flying across her collarbone.

I lift my eyes to her face. Her hair is still as short as before and her nose is still as long as well. Her eyes capture my heart: those electrifyingly blue eyes. She only stands a few feet away.

"Tris…" my voice chokes. She closes the distance between us and wraps her arms around me. She presses her forehead to mine, her breaths softly falling against my face. Her nose slips along mine.

"You were so brave Tobias. I watched you for sixty years and you were so _brave._" Her lips brush mine as she speaks. I set my hands on her waist and pull her closer, craving to hold her like I once did so long ago.

"I love you," she whispers. I don't say anything.

"I love you, too." I can't contain myself. I kiss her.

I kiss her like I used to; when I was sure of us, when I knew that we would live out our lives together. When we were so young and stupid.

I tug her even closer so our bodies are nearly glued together and she wraps an arm around my neck, her fingers trailing through my short hair. I push harder, wanting her so badly.

For a few moments, we kiss, deep in the whiteness of a new world.

"Wow!" another voice says in awe. "The magnificent Four has returned from the World of the Living and doesn't even say hello to the rest of us standing around here. He just makes out with his girlfriend. Again, wow!"

Tris reluctantly pulls her lips away from mine and says over her shoulder, "Shut up Uriah!" I nearly choke.

"_Uriah?_" Tris smiles at me and takes my hand in hers, lacing our fingers together like we used to do so long ago.

A figure emerges from the frosty white abyss and I slowly see that it _is _ Uriah. More silhouettes walking towards us. Uriah smiles that white smile of his and claps me on the back.

"Welcome home, Four!"

*thanx for reading! I will update as soon as I can! just started school and got so much work to catch up on!*

*Please comment ideas, comments, and/or concerns. I need Divergent rewriting ideas!*


	2. Chapter 2 - 51 YEARS BEFORE

*** It's been 10 years since Tris' tragic death in ****Allegiant****. Tobias has adopted a young girl who looks more and more like the lost love of his life. He keeps her close, telling himself that the girl can help him stay sane and that she is there to help him slowly mend his wounds. **

"Daddy?"

Natalie stands in the doorway of the kitchen. Her soft golden hair falls just above her shoulders and her deeply blue eyes remind me of mine when I look into the mirror as I adjust my tie each morning.

"Natalie, you should be in bed." I set down the papers I was sorting for the political campaign Johanna Reyes and I will be supporting tomorrow. Natalie tugs at the hem of her purple night dress.

"But Daddy," she whines, "I can't fall asleep."

I lean back in my seat and pat my knee for her to sit. She quickly scampers across the room and leaps into my arms, never even letting go of the stuffed bear - Fluffer - that she sleeps with.

"What's wrong?" I whisper into her ear. Natalie begins to pick at Fluffer's ears. I wrap my arms around her and she snuggles into my chest.

Nine years ago, a year after Tris' death, I made the decision to adopt. I had just gotten assigned my position as Johanna Reyes' partner in the newly established government of Chicago. After a year of solitude, Christina's constant complaining about moving on, and finally renewing my friendship with Zeke, I decided that I wanted to start a family. Caleb and his close Abnegation female friend, Susan, just got married not long after Tris' death. They now have a healthy set of twins: Maria and Patrick.

I wanted to start a family, but I couldn't meet anybody. Sure, I'd go out with Christina and Zeke once in a while to escape the mayhem of the offices, but I never really could stand being around other girls. My life was shattered. I wanted Tris. I craved her. I wanted to inject myself with the Erudite death serum- now illegal- and end the pounding misery inside me. I love her so much.

"I was thinking about how Patrick and Maria and I aren't _really_ related. I was thinking about how we were legally related, but we weren't blood relatives." Natalie has always picked up on harder concepts and thinking ways that her teachers at school wouldn't show the class yet. She was always ahead of them and too young to move into the next grade.

It takes me a moment to absorb what Natalie just said.

"You may not be blood related to Maria and Patrick, but they are still family to us." I answer. Natalie shifts in my arms so that we are eye to eye.

"How are we related to Uncle Caleb again?"

My heart pounds. She wants to know. Again.

Earlier this month, I decided it was time to explain to Natalie why I adopted her and who her mother was. Not her birth mother, but the mother she never met. Tris.

I clear my throat before I begin.

"A long time ago, before you were even born, I fell in love with a young woman named Beatrice Prior-."

"-Tris." Natalie corrects me, continuing to play with Fluffer's ears. I nod.

"Right. Tris. Well… Tris and I were together for a while and she was Uncle Caleb's sister. They grew up together before… before they went their separate ways."

I still have not taught Natalie of the Factions and the complete history of this city. Parts of its mangled past still show: some broken buildings beyond repair, not enough grass covering the grounds of Millenium Park, the zip-line that stretches from the Hancock building and down Michigan Avenue. But I want to wait at least another few months before I try to explain to her what really happened all those years before her. That her birth mother was actually a factionless woman, terrified of having to raise a child in the world she knew all her life that was crumbling to ashes.

"And then I met Tris. We fell in love for a while. And at one point, we decided to leave the city with a few of our closest friends." I push back the coming tears, threatening to break loose. "But we weren't safe at the new place that accepted us. When I came back to the city to stop some trouble and help save someone, I returned to the new place and found that Tris was… gone."

I raise my gaze to the ceiling and close my eyes. The memory of Tris laughing so much on the train back from a game of Capture - the - Flag. A memory of her smiling at me as she climbed the Ferris Wheel. A flash of her standing in the Dauntless dining hall at the final rankings; her wide smile and her eyes alight. A flash as I let every memory of every kiss, every touch, every feeling with her rush through me. Erudite headquarters when we gave ourselves up to Jeanine. Millenium Park when we went on our all-night date. The run from Amity headquarters when Erudite came to find us. Everything.

"But Daddy," Natalie's voice shakes me from my stupor. "How am I related to Uncle Caleb then if Mommy is gone? I came _after_ her." I nuzzle my nose against her soft hair. It smells like the strawberry shampoo she uses.

"I told you before Natalie; I consider Tris like my wife. We were so close and loved each other so much when we were together. It would be impossible for me to ever fall in love with anyone ever again, so I adopted."

As I speak the last few words I tickle her stomach, making Natalie shriek with laughter.

"So you consider her your wife." She gasps once I stop. "But why else did you adopt me?"

I freeze. I don't want to tell her the real reason: that she looks identical to the girl I fell in love with - she keeps me sane and from joining Tris. Natalie keeps me tethered to life.

"Because when I saw you," I begin, "I knew you could help keep me from doing something stupid because at the time, I was collapsing and close to losing it. But you saved me."

"So I'm like an anchor. I like that." Natalie reaches for my hand. "I'll always be here for you Daddy. And you will always be there for me." She rubs my fingers gently against hers.

I stare at her. She isn't disturbed that I'm practically _using _her? That she is the only reason that I am still alive? I can't think straight. I can barely register my own feelings right now.

"I'm going to bed now Daddy." Natalie tucks Fluffer under her arm and slides down from my arms. I stand up to follow her to her room. She likes it when I tuck her in.

"That's probably a good idea." I say. I feel my fingers start to numb. Not good. That only happens when I am scared of something, afraid. And then I realize, I am afraid of Natalie. Of what she will think of me and why I adopted her when she is older and starts to comprehend things more clearly.

As I tuck Natalie into bed, she asks me, "Daddy? Will I grow up to be strong, like Tris?"

I lay my hand across hers and smile a little. Her hand is so small and warm, like Tris'. I pull it away.

"Natalie Beatrice Eaton. You are named after the two strongest and bravest women I have ever met. I know for a fact that you _will _be just as strong and as brave as either of them. Now go to sleep." I lean forward and kiss her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too Daddy." She closes her eyes as I gently close the door behind me and return to the kitchen where I was working quietly. When I sit down, I drop my head in my hands and silently let the tears spill.


	3. Chapter 3 - 45 YEARS BEFORE

*** 6 YEARS LATER:**

I just finish straining a pot of noodles in the sink when I hear the front door open and then slam shut. I suppose Natalie is home.

"Dad!"

I dry my hands on a dish rag and set the noodle- filled strainer down. Natalie sounds mad. She went to school - High School - with her friends Mary and Rose this morning on the yellow school bus that picks them up at the corner of the street. Natalie storms into the kitchen, dumping her bag on the table.

"Natalie, you know that your bag belongs either in your room or by the front door. Not the kitchen table." I cross my arms across my chest. "Now why are you so mad?"

Natalie drags her bag off the table and glares at me. "I want to know who Tris _really _was. I want to know why she was such a wack job adrenaline junkie and why she chose _Dauntless _instead of staying with her family and starting a _war!_ A war that resulted in my adoption!"

I freeze. No. She couldn't have known.

"Who taught you this?"

Natalie makes an exasperated gesture. "School, Dad. _Obviously._"

I feel slightly calmer. At least I know who was teaching her this.

Long ago, when Chicago was starting to reform itself after the war, almost all the Erudites immediately became teachers for the new school systems of the city. They vowed to teach the newer generations and inhabitants the entire history of Chicago's faction system and the people that made an impact on it. Just last week, the Upper Levels began teaching lessons based on the faction systems. Natalie has been acting slightly… unnerved. Her mother was factionless- the lowest rank: poverty.

"Tris was not an 'adrenaline junkie' or a 'wack job' and technically, she and I both started the war without knowing it." My voice shakes as I say Tris' name. I have only said her name rarely a few scattered times throughout Natalie's life. It is not something I say flippantly.

Natalie stares at me, shocked that I mentioned that name. Moments of awkward silence follow.

"Is it true then?" she asks quietly.

Quiet is not good with Natalie.

"Is what true?" I unfold my arms and clench my hands.

"About um… Marcus?"

My throat constricts so painfully that I wince. I knew this day would come, when I would have to explain my past to Natalie. It would be carefully planned: a calm setting, the right age for understanding. But no; it has to be today. I have to tell her. I have to do this.

"Was it true what he did to you and Grandma Ev as you grew up?"

I close my eyes and nod, painfully, because my throat hurts. Natalie gasps.

"So the teachers weren't lying." She grabs her bag off the floor and throws it into the hallway. She's angry. At what? The teachers? They taught her the truth. They had to, and that was wrong. They shouldn't have to teach the next couple hundred thousand kids about what happened all those years ago within the grey walls of my childhood.

"I'll start getting ready for dinner then," Natalie says as she walks down the hall to her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4 - 60 YEARS LATER - CHRISTINA

**60 YEARS LATER - CHRISTINA**

I knew this day would come: when Tobias would pass on. We all knew it was coming soon. He has led the bravest life I have seen anyone live.

Natalie, his adopted daughter, sits beside his bed and grasps Tobias' weak hand. Tears brim her beautiful blue eyes. She looks so much like Tris. Even the same sharp personality and nose. A single tear slides down her face. Tobias turns his head in her direction.

"Daddy," Natalie asks, "can you hear me?"

I pull my stool forward and grasp Tobias' other hand. He turns his head around to look at me. My vision begins to dim. I try to keep the tears at bay.

This is it. This is the end of Tobias. Caleb and Susan had passed only a few years before and my husband, Zeke, left us a year just before. And now it is Tobias' turn to join them in the starry heavens. I am soon going to be the last of the entire group. Even Matthew, Amar, and Cara and the many others have passed already. When Tobias leaves, I am the last one.

"Christina. He's looking towards you." Natalie's voice is strained.

I lean forward so my lips are against the dying man's ear and whisper,

"Tobias, you have lived a good life."

"Daddy, I love you." Natalie says. I think she wants to say more, but can't get the words past the tears. She kisses his hand lightly and lets the tears spill even more.

Tobias' eyes focus upon something in the distance and for a few minutes, he looks like he's struggling for words. I touch his fingertips and recoil: they are cold.

"Tris," he says lightly. Tris. He's seeing Tris, isn't he?

"No, Daddy! No!" Natalie sobs. I cannot contain myself any longer. My tears stream over my face and I sob. The light leaves his eyes.

He closes his eyes and smiles.

Tobias Eaton is gone.


	5. CHAPTER 5 - the author's NOTE

***OKAY! LET'S GET ONE THING STRAIGHT BECAUSE I KEEP GETTING ASKED WHY ZEKE MARRIED CHRISTINA INSTEAD OF SHAUNA. SO HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED. I WAS WRITING THE STORY ON GOOGLE DOCS AND WAS TYPING THE STORY AT, LIKE, 3 AM AND MESSED UP WHO WAS WHO. **

ZEKE MARRIED SHAUNA

CHRISTINA MARRIED MATTHEW

CALEB MARRIED SUSAN

PETER MOVED TO MILWAUKEE

TOBIAS ADOPTED NATALIE (NEVER FELL IN LOVE AGAIN)

LAUREN MARRIED A DAUNTLESS MEMBER SHE WAS FRIENDS WITH

EVELYN STAYED SINGLE

**EVERYONE DIED A FEW YEARS BEFORE TOBIAS PASSED, LEAVING CHRISTINA TO BE THE LAST ONE FROM THE DIVERGENT GROUP ALIVE. NATALIE IS IN HER MIDDLE AGES WHEN TOBIAS PASSED AND WAS MARRIED WITH AND HAS TWO KIDS (ALEXIA AND WILLIAM). THERE. I WILL BE WRITING MORE '60 YL' SHORT STORIES WHEN I GET IDEAS. I REALLY APPRECIATE THE SUPPORT AND REVIEWS GUYS! LOVE YA'LL!* - the author ;D**

**ALSO WRITTEN BY ME (HOODA - the author) : s/10673049/1/Divergent-chapter-22-23-rewrite **


	6. Chapter 6 - CHRISTINA

**60 YEARS LATER - CHRISTINA**

I sit by the window overlooking the landscape of Chicago of my apartment. I have always loved living here on the one of the top floors of the Hancock Building: the feeling of living in the sky makes me feel free and helps me forget about the troubles down on the ground. Besides, whenever it rains, the clouds pass over this window, tinting the world in grey.

I am still wearing my black dress and overcoat from Tobias' funeral. It was a simple ceremony - just like he would had it. Simple.

Natalie quietly sobbed as they lowered the his coffin into the ground. I stood beside her and her family, letting the tears spill as well.

Alexia, her oldest -15-, threw a red rose on top of the coffin before they ushered us away.

"Good-bye Four," I whispered. Tobias never told anybody other than our closest friends and family his nickname from Dauntless. I pulled out a white rose, a Candor rose, and watched it fall upon where he lay. Where the truth uncovered him.

Now I sit by the window, unmoving, tears gliding down my cheeks. I am the last one left.

_Ding._ I look up to see the door open and William - 5 - walks in. His eyes are puffy from crying and his little arms are holding on to the door handle.

"William! Did you come up here by yourself?" (Natalie was staying in Tobias' old apartment and that's a considerable 20 floors below me) I stand up, ignoring the slight ache in my back, and walk over to him. His wide green eyes bore into mine. He still wears his little black tie around his neck and his polished black shoes are scuffed from running around. I pick him up in my arms and close the door.

"Where's Grandpa?" he asks in a tiny voice. The concept of death is new to William. He hasn't lost anyone so important before in his tiny life. I sit myself down on the plush arm chair and sit him down comfortably on my lap. I clear my throat before starting.

"You Grandpa is with God in Heaven," I whisper quietly into his golden locks of curls. Tobias had laughed when William was born.

"This boy has _hair!_" he declared. "_So _much hair. Look at that, Natalie!" I push the memory away. It's too painful right now.

"So Grandpa is in heaven?" William asks in a tiny voice. "Can he send me chocolates from heaven?" I can't help it: I laugh.

"We'll see about that, little guy." William smiles a little. His green eyes twinkle in the light of the setting sun.

At that precise moment, the phone goes off on the coffee table across from us. William jumps out of my arms and grabs the phone and answers it.

"Hello? Who is this?" he demands in a voice that I can't help but smile at.

"_William?!_" Natalie's voice cries from the other side. She's furious, I realize. "Where are you?"

William puffs out his little chest as if his mother is watching him. "I came up to Aunt Christina's apartment all by _myself_ Mommy!I pressed the button on the elevator and came up here all by myself!" I laugh.

"_You what?! Where's Aunt Christina! Get her on the phone! Now, William!"_ William hands me the phone and climbs back onto my lap.

"You naughty boy." I smile at William after I finish resolving things with Natalie. "But if your mother is going to be mad, then I'm happy for you! Now lets go back downstairs. Your mother is worried sick."


	7. Chapter 6 - CHRISTINA TRIS

**Tobias**

Tris and I stand in the whiteness of the world with Will and Uriah, awaiting that one last person. Tris' fingers are laced between mine: perfect.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Will asks impatiently. He keeps glancing all around us, like she's going to appear behind us or two feet in the wrong direction. Tris gives Will a jab in the arm with her free hand. "Give her some time. Stop being so fussy."

**Christina**

It has been three years since Tobias passed. Natalie is focusing on raising her children and keeping order in her attorney offices. She's a busy woman.

I unlock the door to my apartment and drag myself into bed. My chest hurts more than ever these days and I feel so... tired.

I turn off the bed-side lamp, then close my eyes and fall asleep.

**Tris **

Tobias and I are leaning against each other, him playing with my fingers, when I see a shadow ahead of us. It's only a couple meters from us. Tall.

"Will." I look over to where he fell asleep on the ground. I nudge his arm with the edge of my boot. "Will! Wake up!"

"Huh?" He rubs his eyes and starts getting up. "Is she coming?"

"I think so. At least there's a shadow." Tobias pulls me up from the ground and holds my hand.

_Sixty years Christina,_ I think to myself, _Come on - you're almost there._

We're silent as the shadow darkens, then lightens. It seems like she can't make up her mind to come or not.

"Christina!" Will shouts. "Christina! Hey!" He raises his arms as if to hail her in this direction. The shadow looks in our direction.

"Will?" The figure solidifies and stops flickering. "Tris?" Christina starts walking in our direction, searching for us.

"Christina!" Will shouts, running to her. And then Christina walks into the light.

**Christina**

"Tris!" I smile so widely it hurts. A figure bounds towards me: celery green eyes, golden hair, familiar arms.

Will embraces me in his arms so tightly I almost can't breathe. I can only focus on Tris, who holds Tobias' hand. She's smiling.

It's only when I see Uriah that I realize Will is holding me. Will. Alive. Here. Oh my god.

He lets go of me and we stare at each other.

"Obese penguins," is the first thing that dribbles out of my Candor born brain.

"What?" Uriah laughs. "You haven't seen us for sixty years and the first thing that comes out of your mouth is 'obese penguins?'"

"Yep." I nod. Tris laughs, a sound I have waited for an eternity. Beside her, Tobias chuckles. For once, he's happy.

I slide my hand into Will's when the whiteness around us begins to fade. Our surroundings slowly start to take form around us. We stand in a dark room, with a high glass ceiling above us, rail-less paths beaten into the rough rock walls, and a familiar aroma of hamburger. The Pit. Home.

"Christina!" a voice cries out from the dining hall doors. I turn around and see Zeke bounding in our direction. He smiles as he reaches me, picks me up, and twirls me around. I can't help it: I laugh. He drops me on the ground roughly and Will holds my arm, holding me steady.

"Good to see you again Candor Jerk," Zeke says. He starts leading our group towards the cafeteria with a wave of giddiness. I wonder if you can get drunk when you die. I think the feeling of relief and happiness that it gives you is enough though. Can you grow old here?

All my thoughts are pushed away when we walk into the cafeteria and I see who's there.

"Al! Tori!" I practically jump over empty seats to reach my long gone friends. Lynn turns around from her plate of mash-potato sandwiches and gives my arm a squeeze. Her mouth is stuffed with food, so she is rendered mute. Marlene stands up from a table across the room and pulls me into a tight hug. "Welcome home Christina," she whispers in my ear.

**Tris **

After the long and eventful evening of Christina's arrival, I start to finally feel content: complete even. Tobias and I sit together at our hidden spot under the chasm rocks where we had our first kiss. The night he took me into his fear landscape and showed me who he really was.

We sit with our fingers laced between us and watching the river pass under our toes. Like it would take us with the current if we sat another three inches forward. I rest my head against Tobias' chest, finally at peace. His breaths flutter over my forehead. His heart beats under his shirt.

"I love you," Tobias says. I give his palm a squeeze.

"I love you too."

"I love you three." I lift my head off his chest and look into those piercingly dark blue eyes.

"I love you Four." He smiles, leaning his forehead against mine.

"I know." He presses his lips to mine. I move closer to him, my arm snaking up his neck and into his short hair. His hand slips around my waist and he pulls me on top of him. Without taking my lips away from his, I fix myself so I am sitting on his lap. He presses his lips against mine even harder.

Footsteps approach the railing above us, but we still don't pull apart.

"Where do you think Four and Tris are right now?" Christina asks someone. The footsteps stop and the railing creaks as someone leans against it.

"Who knows. They might be in either Four's apartment sleeping or climbing the Ferris Wheel together again. Reliving their most romantic memories. I pull away from Tobias to listen. Tobias almost doesn't let me get that far away. I strain my ears to hear what Will and Christina are saying about us.

"They might be playing around in heaven," Will jokes. My cheeks redden. Tobias on the other hand, laughs out loud. I quickly push my lips against his to stop him from laughing. I don't want the other two to hear us. Tobias pulls me closer into him and deepens the kiss.

"Did you hear that?" Christina asks from above. Tobias and I keep kissing.

"What?" Will asks.

"Well," Christina says, "it sounded like someone laughing. Coming from the chasm." Tobias' hand slips under my shirt and his palm rests on the small of my back, pulling me closer.

"Probably just the wind," Will observes. "Lets go back to the cafeteria. Uriah and Zeke are out looking for the Dauntless cake in the kitchens." His voice starts fading away as they start towards the cafeteria.

**Thank you Stephanie V. for reading this story! :) Hope you love it! Get the word out and make an account! You are the inspiration for the 'obese penguins' memo. Hope you like it! - the author...**


	8. Chapter 8

**SO... SHOULD I KEEP UPDATING MORE CHAPTERS? OR SHOULD I JUST MAKE THIS A ONE HIT STORY? QUITE FRANKLY, I NEED SOME ADVICE. BY THE WAY, IF YOU CLICK ON MY NAME ABOVE, IVE WRITTEN SOME TALENTED PLOT STORIES! HOPE YOU TAKE A PEEK AT THEM! - HOODA**


End file.
